


All I Need

by orphan_account



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Some Humor, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jun is madly in love Hayden. Hayden feels the same about Jun, but when Jun told his parents and classmates, he was instantly shamed by them. Hayden doesn't care about the bullying he just seems happy to finally be with Jun but Jun begins to question himself. (My first fanfiction please judge fairly.)





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I hope to make another chapter soon. Plz don't hate too bad.

Jun and Hayden were walking to Jun's home to study. Jun looks up at Hayden and couldn't help but smile as took in Hayden's appearance. His golden brown hair,his brown eyes and his amazing smile."Jun are you okay...?"Hayden asked with a concerned look on his face."Y-yes," Jun blushed. Hayden nodded slowly as they continued to walk in silence. Eventually, they made it to Jun's home."Hey," Jun said."I have a bit of a headache. We still have a few more days before the test...""Hey dude it's okay," Hayden said softly. The look on his face made Jun feel lightheaded."Go and get some rest okay." Jun nodded before walking inside of his house and was greeted by the sight of his sister and his parents arguing about Min's affection for Diya.

 

What made this worse was that Diya was standing right there. Jun quietly walked over to her."Maybe you should go to Min's room until this is over." Jun said. Diya nodded and was patted on the shoulder by Jun before she quickly left to probably do push-ups in Min's room. Jun shut the door to his bedroom as he walked inside before flopping onto his bed.'I can't be in love with him. I know I can't. But...' Jun sighed as he closed his eyes, but they quickly opened.'But...maybe I could! If he feels the same, maybe we could be a thing!'"But my parents," he whispered to himself. But then Jun realized he didn't care.'I'll tell him how I feel tomorrow' Jun smiled. Then frowned.'As soon as I work up the courage that is.'

 

Jun sighed 'I'm never gonna be able to tell him!' He stood up and went to his bathroom. Thankfully, his bathroom was connected to his bedroom and he didn't really want leave and witness the fight that was probably still going on between Min and their parents.'How can she just argue with them without being afraid? When she knows that they might hurt her. That's why I never argue with them. That's why i'm the good kid in the family.' Jun stared at his crestfallen reflection in the mirror and sighed.'If I ever told them I was gay...goddamn. I hate this stuff,' Jun rambled in his head. He left his bathroom and sat on his bed. He looked at his laptop and realized he received an message from Hayden.

Hayden: hey dude i just wanted to make sure you're ok

 

Jun-Seo: I'm fine why do you ask?

 

Hayden: u were acting weird today

 

"Crap, he knows," Jun whispered worriedly.

 

Jun-Seo: Like I said I had a headache

 

Hayden: no u were acting fine until our walk to your house

 

"NO! Oh god what do I say!?

 

Jun-Seo: That's because the headache hadn't fully kicked in

 

Hayden: ok

 

Hayden: look i'm just worried ok

 

Hayden: besides Diya and Min you're the only real friend i've ever had

 

Jun's heart sank at the word 'friend'.'Why the hell do I keep thinking he may have feelings for me like I do for him,' Jun scolded himself.'Idiot!'

 

Jun-Seo: Thanks but I'm fine

 

Hayden: well can i come over for a bit

 

Jun began to panic!'No! Don't you dare!'

 

Jun-Seo: Min and my parents are fighting again

 

Hayden: I'll just sneak past

 

Hayden: please can i just come over

 

Jun bit down so hard on his lip it began to bleed.

 

Jun-Seo: Okay


	2. Revelations

          Jun sighed when Hayden told him he was coming over. Hayden knew about Jun's secret. Jun knew that. But he wasn't ready to face him and tell him how he felt...not yet. He was't ready for the rejection he was about to receive from his crush. Tears stung his eyes but he wiped them away when he heard the doorbell. He quickly went to answer the door before his parents could. Jun was relieved to see that his parents were sitting on their couch looking grouchy. But at least they weren't trying to answer the door. Min was probably in her room with Diya. Knowing how much she loved Diya, Jun also assumed she trying to cheer her up and assure her that she would always love her, even if their parents said they couldn't. Jun opened the door and was nervous when he saw Hayden standing in the doorway.

 

"Hey Jun"

 

"Hello Hayden"

 

          They both quickly walked past Jun's parents, who were too angry about Min's love for Diya to care that Hayden just walked past them. Jun shut the door behind him and Hayden as they walked into Jun's bedroom. Much to Jun's surprise Hayden hadn't said anything this entire time. It was just too awkward, even for Jun. Due to the silence that filled the room and the dim lighting in his room, he suddenly felt really afraid to be in there. The room also began to feel hot. So hot, in fact Jun started sweating like he would at baseball practice. He couldn't stand the silence in the anymore. He to say something. What's something that Hayden would say!?

 

"Hey, i-is it h-h-hot in here or is it j-just m-m-me"

 

"...You"

 

          Jun stared at Hayden with a look of shock, disbelief, and hope.

 

"W-w-what did you say"

 

"..."

 

"I said your hot"

 

          Hayden shut his eyes tight but they opened wide when he heard Jun whisper softly to him.

 

"I love you..."

 

          Jun let out a long breath of relief. He finally said it. But...why did he feel like he was gonna get rejected. Just because Hayden called Jun hot doesn't he loves him. It could have just been a cruel joke or compliment. When Jun realized this he began to cry. But his crying ceased when Hayden gently pinned Jun to his bed before he kissed him softly on his lips. Jun suddenly felt lightheaded again as Hayden lightly kissed his neck before climbing off of him and sat back on the edge of the bed. Jun stared at Hayden, surprised that Hayden could keep his cool after kissing a  _BOY!!!_   Hayden eventually looked at Jun and smiled lovingly at him.

 

"I love you too, Jun. I have for a long time. But I thought you'd be grossed out or something," Hayden admitted with a sad smile.

 

'Of course we both had the same fear that got in the way of our feelings for each other,' Jun thought sadly.

 

"But Hayden, my parents-"

 

"Fuck your parents, Jun-Seo," Hayden frowned."I'm not letting them of all people get in the way of our relationship."

 

          Hayden and Jun blushed.

 

"If you want to be be in one with me that is," Hayden said quickly and was met with Jun's adorably warm smile. Jun leaned over and kissed Hayden. But as he withdrew, he gave Hayden a look that Hayden knew too well. Jun probably wanted to keep their relationship a secret until he was ready to tell his parents. Hayden smiled and nodded before he kissed by his boyfriend again.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm no good at making romance stories but these two are my favorite ship and there aren't enough fanfictions about the two of them as a couple. So I'm going to try to finish the story.


	3. Confessions Gone too Far

          Jun and Hayden were walking to the same restaurant that the Death Bagels had eaten at after their victory against them. They were going to meet up with Min, Diya, Akarsha, and Noelle. Jun was still too scared to tell his parents about him and Hayden. But he knew he could trust Diya and Min. And Noelle, probably. Akarsha... _definitely_ not! Jun starts to feel really nervous! They arrived and see Min and the others sitting at a table. When she noticed them, she yelled across the restaurant to tell them to come over and sit down. Jun took a deep breath to stop himself from snapping at Min for yelling like that in public again. His annoyance went away when he felt Hayden squeeze his hand reassuringly. They both sat down awkwardly and didn't say anything until Akarsha piped up.

 

"You do realize that we saw you guys holding hands as you walked over here?"

 

'Damn,' Jun thought and shot Hayden an apologetic look, but Hayden just shrugged. Jun stayed silent after Akarsha's question. Hayden opened his mouth to tell them the news but was immediately stopped by Jun's finger, which was pressed against Hayden's lips.

 

"I should tell them."

 

          Hayden nodded and squeezed Jun's hand under the table to encourage him.

 

"I...I...um...me...Hayden...couple..."

 

"!!!!!?!?!?!!?!?!!!?!?"

 

" _WHAAAAAAAAA!!!??!?!!?!"_

 

" _HA, GAY!!!"_

_"HAYDEN I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU BREAK HIS HEART-"_

 

"Min..."

 

"Sorry Diya"

 

          Hayden sighed. "THAT WAS-""Exactly what we were expecting," Jun finished for Hayden. Hayden chuckled and gave Jun a quick kiss. Noelle and Akarsha noticed and smiled, Noelle's being less visible than Akarsha's. Noelle gave Akarsha a weary look as Akarsha leaned in and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Hayden gaped at her in surprise."Noelle you're  _GAY?!_ _"_ , Hayden grinned, but was smacked from across the table by Noelle. The gang decided to eat something while they were there. When they were done they stood outside the mall, chatting. Much to Jun and Noelle's annoyance, Min pulled out a lighter and a cigarette."Wanna try it," Min asked Jun. _"NO,"_ Jun cried."I do," Akarsha grinned, shooting Noelle an apologetic look as she took the cigarette. Noelle scowled and quickly slapped it out of her hands. It landed on an old branch that had probably fallen out of the tree that had grown next to the mall. It immediately burst into flames.

 

" _REALLY DUMB ASS!?!?!!!?YOU'RE TRYING TO BURN US AGAIN!?!?!?_

 

Jun looks startled."What do mean again?!?!?" Everyone stood there for a couple of minutes, contemplating whether they should try to get help and then get in trouble with their parents, run for it, or try to put it out themselves. When Jun and Diya thought their parents being angry at them, they began to panic. _"WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO,"_ Jun cried. Diya looked expectantly at her friends while fidgeting next to Jun.

 

" _PANIC AND RUN!!! PANIC AND RUN!!!"_

 

_"NO! STOP! THAT'S NOT HELPING!"_

 

"Have _YOU_ come up with anything, Frenchmen!"

 

"..."

 

"That's what I thought!"

 

          Akarsha took a deep breath."Don't you dare-," Noelle began. _"PANIC AND RUN!!! PANIC AND RUN!!!,"_ Akarsha cried again _._

 

" _YOU'RE SERIOUSLY ABOUT TO BRING ATTENTION TO US!!!_

_"PANIC AND RUN!!! PANIC AND RUN!!!"_

 

_"WHY ARE WE EVEN DATING,"_ Noelle yelled to Akarsha as the others tried to stifle their laughs.


	4. Disappointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:IT GET'S INTENSE AND A LITTLE SAD

          Jun was sitting on Hayden's bed in deep thought. Telling his best friends and sister about his love for Hayden was easy. But he knew telling his baseball team and his parents was gonna be the worst. He sighed as he thought of a way tell them. He rest his head in his hands and let of another long sigh as Hayden walked back in after bidding his parents farewell since they were going on a date and wouldn't be back for a few hours. He noticed his boyfriend looking upset and waved his hand in front of Jun's face and sighed when he didn't respond.'Look's like we're doing this the hard way,' Hayden thought. Jun screamed as he was tackled to the floor by his boyfriend. Hayden laughed from on top of Jun and laughed even harder as Jun angrily pushed him off and stood over him." _THIS ,"_ Jun cried." _THIS IS WHY  WE CAN'T SPEND TIME AT MY HOUSE ."_   Hayden smiled at his boyfriend trying to sound stern but was just extremely cute.

 

          "Hayden, we need to talk," Jun said quietly. Hayden looked hurt as he sat down next to Jun."I'm not breaking up with you," Jun said looking alarmed."Oh," Hayden blushed."How am I supposed to tell my parents about us," Jun said on the verge of tears. Hayden wrapped his arm around Jun and sighed as he looked at the ground."It can't be that bad, my parents were perfectly fine with it," He said looking at Jun with a comforting look in his eyes. But Jun glared at him and shrugged Hayden's arm from his shoulder and stood up. There were tears running down his face. _"My_ parents aren't like  _your_ parents Hayden," Jun cried before sprinting out of Hayden's house."Nice one Hayden," Hayden silently berated himself.

 

          Jun ran home crying and thinking of way to tell his parents about his relationship with Hayden without him. He eventually made it home and quickly composed himself before walking inside. His mother looked up when she saw him walk in and smiled faintly. Jun sighed since he knew after this conversation he probably wouldn't that smile again. Not that he completely cared. Both of his parents were awful to Min but they treated him decently at least. Jun called his father to the living room before he took a deep breathe and began to tell him about Hayden and what happened in Jun's room the day his dad was fighting with Min about Diya. He told him what happens every time Jun goes to Hayden's house. Kissing,cuddling,hugging. His father stood up abruptly."Dad, I-" Jun tried to back away but was slapped by his father. He touched his stinging cheek and began to cry quietly on the floor and waited for another blow. But it never came. Jun looked up at his dad who was looking at Min, who stood with one of her many knives in hand.

 

"You stay out of this you piece of shit."

 

"Why don't _YOU_ stay out of this,Gramps."

 

          Jun watched his sister and father argue just like a month ago when they were arguing about Diya. Afraid that Min would stab their father he shakily stood and walked to his room. Min smiled faintly at him as he walked by, undoubtedly proud of him for finally telling his parents about his sexuality. He returned it, suddenly feeling somewhat proud of himself but at the same time he also felt horrible about himself. He noticed a knife on the floor in front of Min's room and picked it up. He closed the door to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, staring at the knife. He shut his eyes tight and held out his arm. He screamed as he sliced a long cut on the back of his arm. His scream was drowned out by his parents arguing so he was pretty sure they didn't hear him. He hid Min's knife under his bed before walking into his bathroom to wash and bandage his cut.

 

          Jun sighed as he got into bed that night. He frowned. Why did he do that to himself. Min and Hayden would be furious if they found out he did this to himself. _Hayden..._ he had forgotten about running out of Hayden's after yelling at him. Jun sighed.'He probably thinks I'm a drama queen,' Jun thought to himself.'Maybe I was just jealous about the relationship Hayden had with his parents. Jun wished his parents were as chill with him loving a boy as Hayden's parents were. But they weren't. Jun knew they wouldn't be from the very start. But he ran away from the person he had really needed at that moment instead of asking for his support. Jun's heart burned even more than the cut on his arm did. He looked down at his bedroom floor, which still had blood on it. But no one would see since nobody ever came into Jun's room without asking. Or ever now that Jun really thought about it. Jun sighed and prayed that Hayden wasn't mad at him before going to sleep.

 

          Meanwhile Hayden was resting on his bed wondering if Jun hated him after their interaction that afternoon. He remembered his boyfriend's sad and frustrated eyes staring into Hayden's concerned ones.'I should thought more about how he feels about this,' Hayden thought sadly to himself.'His parents are complete assholes, of course this would be hard on him,' Hayden thought sighing. He couldn't sleep that night. Not when he remembered _his_ crestfallen expression. Not when he was wondering what happened to _him_ after he had left."I have to see him tomorrow," Hayden whispered to himself."Even if his parents forbid it," Hayden muttered angrily. He then began to think about other people. Fierce Min-Seo, who probably argued with her parents for hours about her love for Diya. Innocent Diya, who probably felt awful, thinking that it was her fault Min and her parents were fighting. Noelle, who also may have been reluctant to tell her parents about her girlfriend. Akarsha...well she was probably the same as she's always been.'That's one good thing,' Hayden thought.'Except for her yelling that she wants to die,' Hayden frowned.'Min told me she said that after Akarsha and I became friends. I guess nothing's going well for any of us after all,' Hayden thought sadly before falling asleep with his beloved friends and boyfriend on his mind.

 

          Jun wore a long sleeved shirt to hide his bandaged arm. After working up the courage to leave his room, Jun was about to walk out of his house before he was stopped by his father."Where do you think your'e going," he growled at his son before grabbing his arm. Jun immediately pulled away and glared at his father before saying a word he vowed never to say again." _FUCK OFF,"_ Jun said angrily. He heard a gasp before Min cried out." _YEAH GO JUN,"_ she cheered him on, but  Jun already regretted saying what he did. For the most part at least. Min noticed and sighed."Damn, nice while it lasted," she grinned at her brother proudly before glaring at her father."Jun's going to see his boyfriend and I'm going to see my girlfriend," she said in a low voice as she pulled her knife out."Got it? Good," she said holding the door for her brother, who sent her a grateful look before running out of the house.

 

          Jun knocked on the door and was immediately let in by Hayden's mother who said he hadn't come out of his room all morning. Jun felt concerned as he power-walked to Hayden's room. He opened the door after knocking few times. He saw Hayden, who looked ready to head out by himself. He was surprised when he saw Jun shut the door to his bedroom and walked over to him. Jun began to apologize but was cut off by Hayden, who pressed his lips against Jun's. When they pulled away from each other they both began murmuring apologies to each other before giggling softly."But really though, I'm sorry for yelling at you yesterday," Jun said quietly. Hayden only shook his head before pulling his lover into an embrace even tighter than the last one. Jun winced when his arm started burning again."What's wrong babe," Hayden asked softly. Jun began to panic but was able to utter a quick "nothing" and snuggle deeper into his lovers arms, knowing he would have to tell the truth eventually...


	5. Shamed

          Jun was once again sitting on Hayden's bed, thinking about how to come out to his teammates. He knew he didn't really need to but his teammates were the second people who he almost consonantly hung out with(besides Hayden of course). Hayden walked in and this time Jun noticed him quicker than last time. Hayden sat next to him on his bed. Jun smiled softly at Hayden, but he didn't return it."What happened to your cheek," Hayden asked quietly. Jun breathed in sharply. Hayden noticed and gently grabbed Jun's chin, forcing Jun to look at him."It was your parents wasn't it," Hayden sighed. The look on Jun's face told Hayden everything. He sighed again trying to keep his cool and pulled Jun onto his lap. Jun was surprised by this, but rest his head on Hayden's shoulder. They sat in silence for a little while before Hayden kissed Jun's cheek causing Jun to wince a bit, but he still appreciated the gesture.

 

          Hayden lay Jun down on his bed before walking in his bathroom to text Min.

 

Hayden: Min you there

 

Min: yeah why

 

Hayden:  exactly what happened when Jun told his parents about me and him

 

Min:...

 

Min: he got slapped by our father

 

Hayden: of course he fuking did

 

Min: ikr it sucks 

 

Hayden: all just because he likes boys instead of girls

 

Min: i wish i could kill our dad but jun says i'll go to jail or some shit

 

Hayden: Jun's right u know

 

Min: yea yea whatever

 

Min: one of my knives is missing too

 

Hayden: really?

 

Min: yea

 

Hayden: wow i woulda thought you'd take better care of them

 

Min: shut your fuck up

 

          Hayden laughed softly before he left his bathroom to check on Jun and gasped when realized Jun was gone...

 

          After school the next day Jun quickly jogged to his team and saw Hayden was also with them. He sent Jun a look for just leaving his house without telling him and Jun silently apologized to him. Hayden began to grab Jun's hand but remembered he couldn't in public. But he also noticed how nervous Jun was. Jun took a deep breath before getting everyone's attention."What's going on Jun," one of his teammates asked."I...um...Hayden and I are um..." Jun looked at Hayden, who silently encouraged him."Hayden and I are dating," Jun said quickly. Everyone was silent for a moment. But then they started to throw Jun and Hayden disgusted looks. Jun and Hayden could hear the words gay,gross,and disgusting coming from their teammates. Hayden rolled his eyes at their insults but Jun began to cry and Hayden quickly lead him away. When they were alone Hayden quickly tried to comfort his boyfriend by holding both his hands in his own and kissing him. He even tried to comfort him by using his words, something they barely ever had to do since one another's presence was usually enough. But Jun couldn't stop no matter how hard he tried since he knew the news would spread until the entire school knew of his and Hayden's relationship. It was only a matter of time now...

 

 


	6. Bleeding Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know the chapter title is lame but at least it will match the chapter(Yes that is a hint this chapter is REALLY sad and contains blood)

          Shortly after Jun came out to his teammates and was kicked off the team (Along with Hayden) for some reason, more cuts began to appear on Jun's body. No one noticed of course, except Hayden that is. Jun had been laying Hayden's bed while Hayden did his homework. Since he was sitting next to Jun, he immediately noticed Jun's sleeve was raised slightly. He also noticed on small cut near his wrist. When he questioned Jun about it, Jun quickly made up the lame excuse that tripped and fell on something sharp. Of course, Hayden believed him. For the most part. Since then Hayden was wary when around Jun, trying to peek at Jun's sleeves when he had the opportunity.'Crap. He knows,' Jun thought when he noticed Hayden doing this. But sadly, despite his lover being suspicious of him, it didn't stop him from hurting himself out of grief.

 

          Hayden was laying in bed one night thinking of Jun-Seo.'I wonder why he's always wearing long sleeves,' Hayden thought biting his lip lightly.'I remember him always wearing a long sleeved shirt one day and then a short sleeved shirt another day. But now it's like all the damn time when it comes to long sleeves. It's starting to worry me,' Hayden thought angrily."Along with that cut I saw,' He frowned. He then pulled out his phone to text Diya.

 

Hayden: Diya you there?

 

Hayden: please just text me back

 

Diya: ?

 

Diya: Why are you texting me so late

 

Hayden: can't sleep

 

Diya: ?

 

Hayden: i think there's something wrong with Jun

 

Diya: Like what

 

Diya: ?

 

Hayden: well for one thing he always wears long sleeved shirts

 

Diya: -_-

 

Hayden: like more than he used to

 

Diya: What else

 

Diya: ?

 

Hayden: i saw a cut on his wrist

 

Diya: !!!!!?!?!!?!!?!??

 

Diya: Maybe he tripped and fell on something sharp

 

Diya: ???

 

Diya: Hayden?

 

Diya:...

 

          Hayden felt bad for just leaving Diya hanging but he really needed to think about this. Was Jun lying about that cut on his wrist? No... Hayden clutched his head, which began to hurt. He tried to piece all the events together. After he sat there for a good ten minutes, Hayden sighs in frustration and anger at himself.'He's hurting himself on purpose,' Hayden screamed in his head.' It was all so FUCKING obvious! His dad's abuse, their former teammates bullying, and the disgusted looks that followed them everywhere in school and pretty much just anywhere. Hayden never even cared about any of that crap. He still doesn't! The only thing he cares about is Jun-Seo. And yet he didn't even notice that Jun was hurting himself. Tears began to stream down Hayden's face since he knew he couldn't text Jun and let him know he was on to him cause knowing Jun, he would probably start to avoid Hayden and continue to hurt himself. Or worse. Hayden let out a shaky breath before he flopped down on his bed. After Hayden decided to approach Jun subtly he fell into a restless sleep.

 

          Jun was beginning to fall asleep when his laptop let out the noise that meant he had received a message from someone. He got out of bed and checked his laptop and realized he got a message from...Diya?"Why is _Diya_ of all people messaging me at this hour?" Jun murmured, rubbing his eyes.

 

Jun: Diya what's the matter?

 

Diya: Is everything okay???

 

Jun: You're the one texting me at like 12am

 

Jun: Is everything ok with _you_

 

Diya: Yes but Hayden said there was something different about you

 

          "Damn that boy can read me like a book," Jun whispered sadly to himself.

 

Jun: Oh

 

Jun: Like what?

 

Diya: You've only been wearing long sleeves

 

Jun: So?

 

Diya: It's not even the coldest season yet...

 

Jun: What else?

 

Diya: Apparently you also have a cut on your wrist

 

Jun has gone offline

 

Diya: Jun?

 

Diya:...

 

Diya: Why is everyone leaving me?

 

          Jun rushed to school quickly the next day. He was angry at himself for not hiding his injuries from Hayden better. They'd been best friends since the fourth grade. And now they were madly in love with each other. Of course Hayden was easily gonna find out. When walking around the school campus he saw some broken glass in front of a window and gasped in surprise.'What kind of idiot...' Jun thought to himself in annoyance. He knew he should've told a teacher but instead he walked over to the glass and picked up a big shard of glass. He once again held out his arm and sliced a cut in his arm even longer than the other ones on his arm. He screamed and collapsed onto the floor and looked at his arm. The cut went from his wrist to the bottom of his forearm. Everything suddenly began to grow blurry from the tears in his eyes. And eventually he couldn't see anything at all.

 

          Hayden had also rushed to school to catch Jun who he saw turn a corner and tried to catch up to him without making it look like he's chasing him. When he got on school campus he saw a figure near one of the buildings and knew it was Jun. But the building was a little far from the school gate where Hayden was standing so he to jog when he suddenly heard a scream."Jun," Hayden whispered and quickly turned a corner and saw Jun laying there pale and not moving. Hayden's throat and eyes burned as he rushed to Jun and carefully pulled his unconscious body against his shaking one. Hayden grabbed Jun's arm and saw the cuts that were healing as well as the one Jun had cut into his skin a less than a few minutes ago."Y-you idiot," Hayden sobbed hugging Jun tightly before screaming for help and hoping some of the teachers who had arrived early would hear him. Fortunately, they did and when they saw a crying boy holding a frighteningly pale boy close to him, they quickly called the police and an ambulance. The teachers questioned Hayden, but he angrily yelled that Jun was his boyfriend and that he would never hurt him and thankfully the teachers believed him. When the police and ambulance came Jun was taken away, the school was shut down for two days and Hayden was driven back to his house despite his protest. The officer who him took home promised him he would keep Hayden updated on Jun's condition.

 

          And thankfully he did. They said Jun lost a lot of blood but would survive. Hayden was relieved but barley knew how to think because of how worried he was, but he knew something needed to be said to Jun. He thought about leaving it all to Min but then decided to let Min yell at Jun first before gently scolding and comforting Jun himself since Min wasn't that at that kind of thing. Well it was a better plan than any. Except for Min yelling/lecturing Jun. But who else was going to? Diya barley even talked in general, Noelle was probably gonna be harsh like Min, but at least Min is Jun's twin so it will probably feel less harsh to Jun, Akarsha was the last person qualified to be lecturing about suicide and Hayden just had too big of a soft spot for his poor lover in the hospital to even yell one harsh one word to him.


	7. Promise Me

          It was now Hayden's turn to see Jun. Diya wanted to see Jun with Min but Hayden told her that Min was going to be lecturing(yelling at) Jun so Diya decided to wait. When Min was done she had come out of Jun's hospital room crying, something that was pretty unlike her. When Diya was done she confirmed that Jun was crying too. Hayden sighed as he walked inside the room Jun was resting in. As soon as he saw Hayden, Jun looked away and cried silently. Jun expected Hayden to get mad and yell at him like Min, but he didn't expect Hayden to throw his arms around Jun and start to cry. Jun was surprised but hugged Hayden back, pressing his face into Hayden's chest. After a while he pulled back to stare at Hayden with a confused look on his face.

 

"So you're not mad at me."

 

"Oh I'm pissed as all hell at you!"

 

          Jun was surprised at the fact Hayden cursed at him, but he knew he deserved it."Why didn't you tell me the bullying was getting to you," Hayden whispered sitting on a chair next to the bed Jun was resting on."Well I didn't want you to worry about me. Or tell Min," Jun sighed."You guys were probably going to murder our teammates one by one in a dirty alley anyway," Jun added thoughtfully. Hayden looked alarmed.'Shit! He knows us too well,' Hayden thought fearfully. Jun smiled when he saw Hayden's expression. But Hayden was suddenly back to being serious."How could you do this," Hayden said, on the verge of tears again."Do you know how badly you worried me," Hayden scolded him. Jun began to silently cry again and apologize. Hayden sighed sorrowfully, but continued to gently scold Jun about what he had done. Even though Hayden didn't yell at Jun or curse like Min did, Jun was still a mess by the end of it. Hayden moved from the chair to the bed so he could hug Jun, who clung to him like his life depended on him.

 

          Eventually Jun calmed down, but didn't let go of Hayden. Hayden didn't let go of Jun. After a while Hayden finally spoke up."Jun...what do you want," Hayden said quietly. Jun pulled back in confusion."What do mean," he asked."You got slapped by your dad, you got teased by our teammates, and you cut yourself...because of me," Hayden said softly."So do really want to stay with me," Hayden asked, dreading Jun's response."Hayden! What the heck," Jun said, tearing up for the 100th time that day."None of this was your fault! I knew from the start my father would really angry and that other people would be jackasses about it and...hurting myself was my decision," Jun murmured."And...you and the others were right. I should've told you guys," Jun said pulling Hayden into another hug. Hayden grinned."So we're still a thing," Hayden asked hopefully. Jun giggled and nodded, causing Hayden to sigh with relief before frowning."Could you do something for me," he asked quietly."Anything," Jun whispered."Promise me," Hayden said pulling away from their embrace and grabbed Jun's hands in his own."Promise me if anything or anyone is bothering you, you'll come to me or Min. You could even go to Diya, Akarsha, or Noelle," Hayden said."Just...tell  _someone_ goddammit," Hayden breathed. Jun quickly blinked away his tears and squeezed Hayden's hands."I promise," Jun said looking into Hayden's brown eyes, which were staring deeply into Jun's dark gray ones. Hayden let go of one of Jun's hands to put his hand on the back of Jun's neck while Jun used his free hand to cup Hayden's cheek. 

 

          They stared longingly at one another for a second for they started to lean in. Of course when their lips were about to touch, the others walked in to the room while Min and Akarsha screamed  _'GAY'_ as loud as they could. Jun screamed and accidentally knocked his skull into Hayden's, causing him to yell a swear in pain and fall off of the bed with a loud  _THUD._

 

          After that everyone except Jun was asked to leave by a doctor. But Jun assured the doctor he was fine and left with his friends and boyfriend, still disappointed that his moment with Hayden was interrupted. Hayden noticed and grinned."Hey Min is it okay if Jun sleeps over at my house tonight," Hayden asked. Min caught his drift and nodded not seeming very mad."You better not get too crazy though," Min threatened taking out the knife Jun used to cut himself with and pointed it at Hayden, making him frown."We weren't even _thinking_ of doing that," Hayden muttered causing Min to give him look that said 'suuure' Min put her knife away before glaring at Jun."And don't take my knife again," She said angrily." _I get it okay_ ," Jun cried equally angry."I screwed up," he muttered. Min sighed before wrapping her arm around Jun."I love you coward," Min grinned."I love you too idiot," Jun said smiling a little while everyone else hid their smiles.

 

          Jun and Hayden eventually split from the others to go to Hayden's home. After explaining the incident to Hayden's parents, Jun and Hayden walked in Hayden's room before laying down on his bed together. When they knew Hayden's parents were asleep Hayden softly pinned Jun to the bed."Where were we earlier," Hayden whispered before pressing his lips to Jun's. When they pulled away they were breathing heavily and laughing quietly. Before they fell asleep Jun cuddled into Hayden's side and in turn Hayden wrapped his arms around Jun.

 

"I love you Hayden."

 

"I love you too Jun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I know this was a little sad but I always found stories like this kinda heartwarming. The ones that are less detailed about the violent parts. And the ones with happy endings...anyway make sure to play Butterfly Soup by Brianna Lei.


End file.
